


beach tits

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Harry Styles has the best tits, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipples, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Louis catches Harry pumping in the car.  He can't help that he's really turned on by it.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 338





	beach tits

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired. I have no excuses.

Beautiful. Small but there and beautiful. Louis felt like a creep but he couldn’t stop staring. He hadn’t been able to since he left the parking lot. It had been completely innocent until he suddenly realized it wasn’t. Even then, he wasn’t quite ready to completely admit that just yet. 

A day at the beach wasn’t Louis’ idea of fun so he had every intention of leaving when his friend never showed up to meet him. He’d nearly fallen asleep reclined in the car seat while he waited around until a car door startled him.

He sat up with a yawn and then his jaw froze in that open position as he watched the shirtless figure in the car across from him glance around before raising a breast pump to his chest. The man was trying to slouch down in the seat as he used his hand to squeeze the manual pump and Louis couldn’t tear his eyes away. It was just so shocking and definitely not what he expected to see in the parking lot of a beach. 

He stayed still so he wouldn’t expose himself or embarrass the man and found that he still couldn’t pull his eyes away as he could just make out drops of milk falling to fill the bottle. He couldn’t believe that it was happening in front of him and yet he was so fascinated by it. 

Louis couldn’t deny that he was attractive with dark curly hair that was perfectly disheveled with a deep side part that left him with a perfect swoop. His facial structure was strong yet soft and Louis could even see from where he sat that his lips were a sinful shade of pink in the summer light. 

Louis blushed as he thought of the thing he’d once heard about lips being the same colour as the head of the person’s dick, the prettiest shade for a dick Louis had ever seen if that was true. It made Louis feel weak as a rush of blood flooded down to his cock. Tattoos on others had always been his thing as well and this guy had a lot. Even only able to see from the nipple up, there was already more ink than he could measure. 

Maybe it was just the lazy sleep-like trance he’d been jolted from, but even the strong pumping of this man’s hands made Louis hard as he thought about that grip wrapping around his own cock. Louis wasn’t normally one to oogle breasts. He was more of an ass and thigh man if he was being honest. And yet the sight of the man’s nipples as he pulled the pump away made him want to reach out for them. His breasts were just the perfect size. Not too big and obnoxious, just enough fullness to know they were there. Louis could easily imagine cupping his hand beneath them and moving his thumb back and forth over his nipples. Better yet, he could practically feel one of those nipples pebbled against his tongue. 

Louis slouched down in his seat as the man opened his door when he was finished and then pulled himself out. He stood and adjusted a ridiculous looking yellow rain hat on top of his head and then smoothed out some high waisted, wide leg trousers that looked like the furthest thing from beach wear. They were white with blue flowers and Louis cringed at the thought of them being stained with the dirt, sand and mud he was headed for towards the water. 

Louis waited a few minutes so it wouldn’t seem obvious and then got out of his car to follow him to the beach. He grabbed his bag with his oversized towel and tried to look casual as he scanned the beach for the man. It wasn’t too busy as it was a weekday, but it still took him a few moments to spot the yellow hat in the sun. 

He spread out his towel just far enough away and watched the man join a small group with their own towels spread out next to their tote bags. There was a woman about his age with several small children that ran back and forth from the water’s edge. It was disappointing to see that the man probably had a wife and a family even though Louis should have figured he did. Single men weren’t usually lactating.

He was just about to pack up in disappointment and call it a day when the man started to unbutton his trousers. He then pushed them down to reveal a pair of ridiculously tiny black shorts beneath. If he had recently birthed a baby as the activities in the car suggested, Louis could barely tell by the sight of his body. Especially from where Louis was. The curve of his hips was sexy and his torso was thick in just the right way. 

Now what Louis was doing now was  _ very _ inappropriate. This wasn’t accidentally witnessing what he had in the car. He felt creepy purposefully gawking at a probably-married stranger. It was definitely time to head home. 

He planted his hands behind himself in a move to stand up right as he found himself caught in direct eye contact, caught out by very person he had just decided to stop watching. Fuck. 

He felt frozen to the spot as the stranger began to smirk. It was the one time Louis was thankful the sun was so warm as his face heated up with a swirling mixture of shame and arousal. 

Louis watched the purposeful moistening of the man’s lips and then the small quirk of his brow. Was this guy flirting with him? He couldn’t break the spell between them and just nodded when the man gave a subtle motion of his head towards the changing cubicles up the beach. Shit yeah, he was down for it. It had been ages since he’d hooked up with someone so hot. 

Without any hesitation, Louis stood and gathered his towel from beneath him and gave it only a quick shake before heading up the beach in his flip flops. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man leaning down to speak softly to the woman with him, his hand resting gently on her shoulder. Louis would have to make sure he wasn’t about to cheat with his wife right there even if they were just going to make out. Louis wasn’t the homewrecking type. 

Louis slipped into the cubicle at the end of the row and let the door shut without locking it. These were sturdier than some of the changing tents he’d seen around, the wood more stable with a door that closed all the way to the ground. The floor was still open sand which wasn’t ideal but there would have been sand there either way. He hooked his towel on one of the pegs and let the anticipation build inside him. 

A moment later, the door creaked open and the stranger slipped in with him. He turned and locked the latch before facing him again. 

“Hi, I’m Harry,” the man said as he took a step forward to crowd Louis against the back wall. 

“Louis,” he introduced himself and steadied himself before reading out to place a soft hand in the center of his chest. He had to close his eyes for a moment as he realized his hand was now on bare skin directly between his breasts. He knew for sure he’d be visibly hard in his shorts. 

“Wait,” he rallied to collect his thoughts, “Are you married?” 

“No.” 

“Girlfriend? Boyfriend?” 

“No, I’m single.” Harry grinned and reached up to gently take the hand resting on his chest. 

Their faces were so close now. It would be so easy to lose his train of thought and kiss him. So Louis did. More accurately, he let Harry close the space for their lips to press together. It was soft yet there was a confidence behind it that made Louis pause. 

“Wait, I have to confess something,” Louis hand pressed against his chest again. It didn’t make Harry go anywhere, but caused his lips from chasing Louis, even if they were still just inches apart. 

“ _ You’re _ married?” Harry asked, his confidence ebbing just a tad. 

“No, nothing like that. I—” Louis met his eyes again and felt lost in the intensity he found there. “I accidentally watched you in your car.” 

“You were stalking me?” Harry’s brows knit in confusion. 

“No, no. In the parking lot here just a bit ago.” He watched as Harry’s cheeks turned pink as the realization set in. “I was waiting for a friend and you didn’t see me and I’m sorry. So I didn’t think you’d be single if you had a baby that young.” 

“It’s complicated, but I’m single. But you liked what you saw?” Harry asked while he slid Louis’ hand across his chest closer to his breast. 

Louis gulped. “Yeah,” he said weakly. 

It was even softer than Louis had imagined it when Harry placed his hand over his breast, his nipple against the center of his palm. He pressed his fingers into Harry’s softness and held back a moan. They were still in public. 

Louis liked the feel of it in his hand and squeezed as Harry moaned and surged forward for a kiss. It was weird to hook up in the middle of a family beach, but he’d hooked up in nasty club bars before so it really was an upgrade when he thought about it. He raised his other hand to do the same on Harry’s other breast, the gentle curve against his palm so arousing. He wasn’t sure why it was, but his dick was definitely on board. 

“I didn’t have anywhere else to go but thought it would be a good show for anyone with a lactation kink,” Harry breathed against his mouth between kisses. 

Louis didn’t think he had a lactation kink but supposed that now he did. He squeezed his hands and then shifted them to pinch and roll Harry’s nipples. It had been oddly hot to watch him pump, the small bottle filling with milk as the suction tugged at his nipple. 

“My first time really seeing it, but I couldn’t look away,” Louis murmured back. 

He moaned out when Harry got a thigh in between his legs. He started to ride it for friction in his loose shorts, humping his erection against his warm skin. Harry’s shorts were so tiny that they concealed nothing, his hardness up against Louis’ thigh as well. 

“Your nipples are perfect,” Louis moaned as he pinched them between his fingers. He pulled back when he felt them get wet and watched the small beads of milk gathering there on the tips. 

Louis couldn’t help it as he dove forward. His mouth was watering to get Harry’s nipples in his mouth and so he let his desire lead the way. 

Harry swore when Louis circled the first hard nub with his tongue, his hands moving to brace himself on the wall behind Louis as he sucked it into his mouth. The milk was thin but sweet, not the taste of cow’s milk that he had been expecting. That was a happy surprise since he’d never been a big milk drinker. 

Sucking it from Harry’s nipple was an entirely different experience. He could feel the way Harry’s body rolled towards him as he sucked and the little noises he was making went straight down to Louis’ cock. 

“Shit, you’re going to make me come,” Harry squeaked as his body tensed and quivered. 

“Just from this?” Louis pulled back to ask in awe. He’d never been with anyone that easy before. 

“They’re sensitive,” Harry whined and threaded his fingers into Louis’ head to draw him back to his chest. 

Louis went to his other nipple this time and was encouraged by Harry’s loud gasp of surprise. 

“Oh fuck,” Harry was trying to keep his voice down as he started to thrust against Louis’ thigh, his hips stuttering a moment later as he came. 

Harry dropped down to his knees so hard it had to hurt even on the sand beneath them and ripped Louis shorts down his thighs. He wasted no time grabbing Louis’ dick and shoving it down his mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat before Louis could even process that it was happening. 

“Holy shit!” Louis exclaimed much too loudly and thrust to meet Harry’s mouth. 

It was the quickest Louis had come in a long time, but also the best in his most recent memory as well. He stood panting as Harry pulled back and did the same on his knees. Louis looked down at his watery eyes and his sinful lips still wet with traces of Louis’ come. Louis had to drop to his knees and kiss his filthy lips. 

Louis regretted not first pulling up his shorts when he felt sand sticking to his ass when he sat back on his heels. He was going to be digging sand out of unpleasant places for a while. 

“Never done that before,” Louis said as he wiped his mouth and attempted to catch his breath again. 

“Me either,” Harry grinned. 

“Can I have your number, then?” Louis asked as they stared at each other with what Louis assumed was the real life equivalent of heart eyes. 

“Only if we can do that again,” Harry tried to press his lips together to hold back his wide smile but it soon broke through to reveal the deepest dimples Louis had ever seen. He wanted to see them filled with his come. 

“Anytime,” Louis couldn’t help but wink and then attacked his lips again in a kiss much too dirty for a family beach. After what they’d just done, that didn’t feel like a problem at all. 


End file.
